Her Grace
by PlatinumPheonix
Summary: What happens when you take a small town girl, and place her with two demon hunters and an angel after finding out that her family, friends, and entire hometown was mysteriously and devastatingly slaughtered? Chaos, depression, fear, and even scattered among the former, a small amount of love.


** Hallo! First things first, I've been writing, and more ultimately, reading, fanfiction for as long as I can remember, so I can't really consider this one my "First Fanfic", but it is my first that I've ever shared with public, so I would be forever grateful if you could go easy on me. Of course, flames are accepted, but a little critiquing or suggestions on my writing, or style would be highly appreciated. And another thing, I'm not completely sure if I'm going to continue this. I have so many other ideas that I would love to write about, so this might just become just another one of those unfinished fics. :/ But enough with the boring, typical A/N crap. My friend actually came up with this storyline, I just sort of stole it and made it real. All credit for the plot goes to her, and no one else, unless they had coincidentally thought up the same scenario, which is actually probably likely... Please, R & R, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: This story has a 60 % chance of having angst, violence, gore, swearing, an awful first chapter and/or potential random explosions. There is an 88 % chance that this story will contain sexual references and/or scenes ( Dean x OC or Sam x OC, I'm not totally sure which direction I want to go in quite yet), so please keep that in mind. It also has a 110 % chance of having an OC that most people would probably hate, ( You know the kind. Useless, dependent, brainless, overly boy-crazy, annoying... etc.) and a 110 % chance that 90 % of the non-canon characters will be OC's. And though I am a Wincest and Destiel fan (OF COURSE! :D! _You judge, you die_.), there will not be any gay pairings, or scenes, or chapters in this story supporting them... Unless I am thoroughly convinced that you need it O_O Despite all of the Original Character disclaimers, I sadly must also make one for the characters that are not mine. Supernatural belongs to the ones who have created them. I do not own them, though I wish I did.**

* * *

><p>My hands fumbled over the clasp on my bag as I struggled to pull out my Geometry book, only listening half-heartedly to the complex orders our teacher was barking at us. The woman meant well, of course, but like any other high-school teacher, she was absolutely repulsive, and not to mention obnoxious. If I had to give a good description, of which I will, she sort of resembled a shaven bull dog that had lived way past it's years, and her complexion was like a raisin, left out in the sun for too long. I placed the text book on my desk with a soft thud, finally letting out a small sigh I didn't realize I was holding. If there was one thing you should know about me, it's that I absolutely abhor math. It makes no sense, I'm absolutely no good at it, and it is potentially the most useless class that could have ever been thought of. Algebra? When am I going to need that in life? By now I had tuned out the teacher, who was squawking out equations at one of my friends in the front row. Reaching into my bag, I grabbed my phone, holding it under the desk so no one would be able to see what I was doing. Though it wasn't against the rules like it would have been in Middle School, I still hated the thought of people trying to look at my phone over my shoulder. I turned my cell on silent, and gently pressed the centre home button, expecting my usual tribal elephant background to appear on my Lock Screen, but it just remained black. I looked down confusedly at my phone, knowing that, just a second ago,it was fully, or almost fully, charged, so it shouldn't of died. I pressed the button again when a small burst of cold air cascaded up my back, causing me to shiver.<p>

" Geez...", I breathed, still fiddling with my problematic phone. " Why's it so cold in here all of a sudden...?"

Immediately I noticed the absence of my teacher's usually high pitched voice, and the occasional onslaught of my friend's ghost-like whispers. I looked up to see what was wrong when a strangled gasp escaped my throat, which soon morphed into an inhuman screech. My chest heaved up and down at the revolting sight. My eyes scanned across the room of now lifeless bodies, barely allowing myself to take notice of the massive amount of blood that was pooling onto the white tiled floors. Heads lay slumped onto their desks, staring dead and unseeing ahead, and the teacher had collapsed onto the floor, prostrate and still. As I looked around the room, my gaze settled among one person in particular, my best friend. Her usual bright blue, outgoing eyes stared blankly back at me, taking on a stormy grey hue. My hand involuntarily flung over my gaping mouth to suppress another saddened cry. I could feel tears already forming in the corners of my eyes, threatening to fall as they blurred my sight. All my mind could think about was, What the hell _happened_? A room full of twenty one people, and all but one are quickly, silently, and deviously murdered? It made no sense. But apparently I wasn't thinking of sense at the time. Whatever had been there, could've still been there, and what did I do? _I ran._ I forgot about all sense, and just ran, not having the mind to hope that I didn't run into the killer. I wrapped my arms around my body to keep myself warm, as I noticed small, wispy white clouds emitting from my lips as I took each breath. _  
><em>

_Damn it. _I thought, my teeth noticeably chattering as I continued to sprint down the halls. _It wouldn't of been a bad idea to of taken someone's sweatshirt._

After I was completely sure that I had calmed down, I slowed myself down to just a brisk walk, as I had noticed that my running was making quite a lot of noise. At this pace, I was able to notice the strange things that I hadn't before. The walls were tinted red in places, blood smeared across the fresh paint, and limp bodies lay all over the school, some of which I knew, others too disfigured and bloody for me to figure out. A couple of times, I thought I had heard voices, but after stopping to listen more closely, they ceased entirely, leading me to believe it was only the trauma of the situation, that it wasn't actually real. I shoved my hands deep into my pockets with a huff, looking disappointedly to the ground. I finally decided that I needed to leave the building, though I was a little reluctant at first, in case something or _somethings_ were waiting outside to greet me. I nudged open a set of heavy, green double doors, letting them close with a loud, metallic resonance behind me, and then, that's when I heard the voices clearly for the first time.

" Hey! Is anyone out there?" A low voice reverberated throughout the halls. I was about to yell back, but from my overabundance of crying, or just from the sheer happiness that someone else was still alive, I figured out that I couldn't, so I began running. I had just turned the corner when I found who I was looking for. I collided head first, directly into someone else, sending him spiraling back with me on top of him. His flashlight skidded across the smooth tiled floor and bounced off the wall, shattering the bulb on the inside and leaving us in complete darkness. The gun grasped in his right hand sounded off, ricocheting off the ceiling, sending the bullet somewhere across the corridor. A loud scream escaped my lips, and I pressed my hands to my ears to silence the loud noise, which sounded foreign to me, since I had been wandering around in complete quiet and darkness for what must of been an hour or so, or at least, that's what it felt like. I felt gentle, yet strong hands grab my shoulders, and at first, I thought that perhaps he was the murderer, but when I heard his soothing voice, asking if I was alright, I rethought my rushed accusation. I pushed myself off of the man, sliding up against the wall when I finally got a good glimpse of him. He had long, shaggy brown hair and vivid sage green eyes that gazed curiously at my panicked form pressed tensely against the wall. He was tall, very tall, probably around six feet or over, if I had to guess off the top of my head, and he was incredibly thin as well, though not unhealthily so.

"Sam!" The rigid voice cried again, it's host cutting the corner and gliding into the hall that this so called 'Sam' and I had invaded. The other man, who was slightly shorter and broad than his friend clasped a .41 in his hands, aimed towards my head. I impulsively threw my hands up in reply, as I waited for the man to realize that I wasn't a threat. Once he did, he placed the pistol down beside his feet, and helped his friend up, who in turn, offered a hand to me. My hand intertwined with his own, and I gave an embarrassed smile, accepting the help from the stranger that I had accidentally barreled over.

" Im sorry," I mumbled under my breath and turned my head to avoid his gentle gaze. " For running into you, I mean. I got a little excited when I heard that there was someone still alive in here other than myself."

" Don't apologize," He breathed, and then slowly tipped my chin towards him. " What's your name?"

" Lexie."

"Alright," He smiled, "My name is Sam, and this is my brother, Dean," He gestured to his brother, who gave a sensual grin, and a small wave. " We're here to help you." Dean snorted, before turning around, gaining a small glare from his brother for making fun of his heroic, yet geeky comment. I couldn't help but giggle. Even in the time of a crisis, these two seemed to be able to lift anyone out their moods, which I admit, included me as well.

" So," I started, attracting the attention of the two older boys. " Any chance you guys know what happened?" Sam looked to is brother, who shook his head in confusion.

" Well, I'm not completely sure. We would've liked to ask you the same." He admitted hopefully, awaiting my answer, though much to our dismay, I didn't have one.

" To be completely honest, I have no idea. I looked at my phone for literally two seconds, and when I looked up... everyone was... was..."

" Yeah, same thing in town as well. We've checked practically everywhere. Whatever it was, whatever happened, it left no survivors. Well, except for you, though I'm not entirely sure why."

" Wait, the entire town was killed as well? I thought... My mom... And you said you checked everywhere? I mean, I know it's a small town, but... No survivors?" Sam turned his head, trying to avoid my prying gaze.

" N-No, there was none." I sighed. So this is how it would be, huh? Reality had finally caught up with me. No more friends, no more family, no more regular everyday life. As boring as it was, I doubt I would've ever picked this life over the former. I wasn't sure what I was going to do. I just prayed that this was just some sick, twisted dream, and all of this would be over once I woke up in the morning, to the sweet, welcoming smell of y mother cooking breakfast, and the gentle, comforting touch of my warm, cozy bed.


End file.
